


C'mon

by KinomiAkai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinomiAkai/pseuds/KinomiAkai
Summary: Naruto's dragging Sasuke all over the place, as per usual. Well, maybe a little differently than usual. Written to cheer my lovely anon up - I hope it works!SNS, Modern AU, oneshot.





	C'mon

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and I speed-wrote it in uhhhhhhh a few hours? I wrote nonstop, so please excuse any errors! It's written for a really sweet anon who is not in the best headspace - I hope this helps brighten your day a little.
> 
> And thank you so much for all your comments, I promise I am still replying! They are so amazing!! You are all so nice to me - thank you so, so much!!!

It was cold.

Cold, dark, and uncomfortable—Sasuke twisted onto his back and let out a breath. He didn't know what had possessed Naruto to bring him here. He didn't know what had possessed him to _accept_. He was never going to be able to sleep if—

"Hey," the unmistakable voice of the unmistakable idiot came, "you're up, right?"

Sasuke let out a breath.

"Sasuke?" asked Naruto, augmenting the voice with his fucking _flashlight_ —

"I am now, moron."

Naruto grinned.

"You were up the whole time. C'mon."

Sasuke blinked at him. "What do you mean, _come on_?"

Naruto unzipped the front of their tent.

"C'mon. Let's go swimming."

And then he left.

And then Naruto _left_ , in the middle of the night, in the middle of the woods, in the middle of the _cold_ —

"Are you insane?!" Sasuke barged out after him, barely kicking on his shoes in the mess. He had wanted his jacket, too, but—

"Hey—this way!" Naruto called, waving his flashlight behind him. Sasuke cursed every stick he tripped over as he stumbled after him—the only thing that was going to come out of this was a million mosquito bites, but as if Sasuke could do anything but follow—

"Naruto—"

"Look," Naruto said, just as Sasuke stumbled his way onto the makeshift beach. "You can't even see where the lake stops and the sky starts."

Sasuke paused—but only for a moment.

"Yes, it's very beautiful, can we go to bed now?"

Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke," he said, blue eyes sparkling as bright as the stars, "the tents are right there. We can see them. I'm not sleeping and neither are you. C'mon."

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I'm not wearing a bathing suit."

Naruto grinned, and then shrugged.

"Neither am I."

The panic settled into Sasuke somewhere around Naruto's shirt on the floor and his fingers under the hem of his pants. Naruto turned back towards Sasuke just as they fell, and Sasuke didn't know _what_ sound his throat was trying to make but he sure as hell couldn't stifle it—

"Relax," Naruto said, kicking his pants away from him. "It's like a bathing suit. S'no different."

No different. No, no different at all, there was nothing different about being here, on the beach, in the dark, with Naruto in front of him covered by nothing but a flimsy piece of—

"You're such a tight-ass," Naruto said, coming up to him. "C'mon."

Excuse. Excuse, excuse, he needed a—

"It's cold," offered Sasuke's brain.

"It'll be warmer when we're in the water," said Naruto's smile, bright and lopsided and fuck, Sasuke needed—

"It's dangerous."

"How far are _you_ planning on going? I was just gonna wade in a little."

"I'm—" Sasuke swallowed—

"C'mon. You haven't said you don't want to, yet, so I know you do." Naruto's fingers brushed the hem of Sasuke's shirt. "C'mon."

Sasuke's shirt fell to the floor with the last of his excuses.

Naruto grinned and twisted away, just as Sasuke's hands moved to his pants. It was a good thing, too, because Naruto was nearly naked in front of him and his pants were the only thing stopping Naruto from noticing just how thoroughly Sasuke had noticed—

"Wanna run in?" Naruto said, tilting his head back to grin at him—

"I—" Sasuke started, but then Naruto's hand grabbed his wrist and well, fuck, god damn it— "sure."

"Let's go!"

It was _cold_. It was freezing, and Sasuke sucked in several breaths to steady himself—Naruto was wading in further, but he still hadn't let go, and Sasuke suddenly didn't much mind the cold up to his waist, or the mud under his toes, or the chilling way the leaves rustled around them—

"Look," Naruto said, turning to him. "We're in the middle of the sky."

Sasuke swallowed.

"...It's hardly the middle," he offered, after a moment. It was a weak, pathetic whisper, and Sasuke had no idea why it made Naruto laugh—

"You're not appreciating this enough. _Look!_ "

Naruto spun around, and Sasuke wondered how on _earth_ he was meant to look anywhere else. Fuck the sky. Fuck the moon and the stars and the lake and the trees—they had nothing, nothing, _nothing_ on the way Naruto looked at him—

"Is it 'cause I'm here?" Naruto said, and Sasuke's soul nearly jumped right out of his skin— "'Cause I ruin the image? You fit right in."

"You—I...what?"

Naruto fell back into the lake with a splash, and reached his arms out.

"You fit in with the stars. You've got the right," Naruto reached his arm up, towards the sky, "...stuff."

"...Stuff."

"Yeah. Come swim."

"The water is up to my _waist_."

Naruto twisted until the water was up to his shoulders as he kneeled in the mud.

"Wimp."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Naruto's grin widened.

At the same time, Sasuke threw an armful of water into Naruto's face and Naruto flipped back and kicked the water up at him. It left Sasuke to do little other than catch Naruto's feet—slippery and wet—and yank the blonde back to him as he tried to swim away—Naruto laughed and flailed, grabbing at Sasuke as Sasuke grabbed at him—

"Okay, oka—don't turn me upside down, assho— _Sasuke_ , I yield, I—" Naruto's voice broke off into laughter as Sasuke flexed his upper hand yet again. Stupid blonde beautiful _moron_ , as if Sasuke would ever pass up a chance to be close to him—

Naruto's hands ran along his skin as he pulled away. It wasn't the cold that made Sasuke shudder.

"You have such smooth fucking skin."

"Amazing," Sasuke deadpanned, "what owning a single bottle of hand lotion will do."

Naruto laughed.

"I use hand lotion for other stuff."

He waggled his eyebrows, and Sasuke felt his brain split into the part of him that wanted to _die_ and the other part that wanted to kill Naruto, instead—

"I'm kidding!" Naruto laughed. "You're so easy."

Naruto flopped back into the lake with a sigh, comfortable as could be. Sasuke glanced around them for the millionth time—there was a calm to this stillness, all around them, but it also made it rather eerie—

Naruto floated up to him.

"Hey," he said, arms reaching out to wave the water around him, "remember when I lost my wallet?"

Sasuke took a few steps deeper. "Which time?"

Naruto laughed.

"The _first_ time, you asshole. You weren't around the other times."

"I was when you were texting me in a panic, but go on."

"...Thanks."

Sasuke stared at him.

"I...what?"

"Thanks," Naruto said again, and Sasuke noticed that his eyes were closed, now. "You looked all night with me. I never said thanks."

Sasuke looked down at the water.

"I—it was years ago."

"I know," Naruto said, opening his eyes, "but you still deserve to be thanked. It was really nice."

Sasuke shuffled in place, and the water echoed his awkwardness around him. It hadn't just been a _wallet_. It had been Naruto's favourite frog wallet—the first present he'd ever received. He _still_ had the thing. Naruto adored it like it was his own child.

"You're still an asshole, though."

Sasuke snorted.

"Duly noted."

Naruto turned his head to face him, and Sasuke suddenly felt frozen in place.

"Why do you do such nice stuff for me?"

Sasuke blinked.

"I mean, it wasn't just that," Naruto rolled all the way around, until he was standing, and staring straight at Sasuke— "you're always doing stuff for me you'd never do for other people."

Oh, god.

"Don't flatter yourself, moron."

"No?" Naruto took a step forwards. "I just convinced you to do this."

Naruto splashed up the water around him, as if to demonstrate the point.

"I—" Sasuke took a step back, "I followed you here to make sure you didn't _die_ , you—"

"No," Naruto moved to the side, this time, and Sasuke almost felt as if he was being circled, "no, 'cause if that was the case, you'd be on the shore, watching me."

Fuck.

"But you're here instead."

Sasuke swallowed. Naruto was hitting _far_ too close to home, and getting far too close for comfort—

"So I'm gonna ask for something," he said, eyeing searching Sasuke's with that rapid flicker that they always did, "and if you hate it, forget it. And if you don't want to do it, don't do it."

Sasuke sucked in a breath.

"What is it?"

Naruto moved closer.

"Close your eyes."

And this was it—Sasuke thought, as immediately obeyed. Naruto was going to dive underwater and yank him down by his ankles. Or splash his face with a wave full of lake water. This wasn't the first time Naruto would fuck with him and it wouldn't be the last, but as long as Naruto laughed, at the end of it all—

Something pressed against his lips.

And the same time Sasuke's eyes sprang open, Naruto sprang away. Sasuke only caught a glimpse of the fear—panic, alarm, _dread_ —before Naruto had a hand clapped over his mouth and apologies spilling through his fingers—

"—ry, I didn't—I wasn't going to—and then you, and the moonlight and your—" Naruto waved a hand at him as a small whine escaped his mouth— "you can—just punch me now, and get it—"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, and the blonde froze.

"Explain."

His heart was beating out of his chest. His lips were still _bursting_ with warmth—

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered again, eyes wide—

"That's not an explanation," Sasuke said. "Explain."

Naruto let out a small, defeated breath.

"I'm in love with you."

Sasuke's world could have exploded around him, and he never would have noticed.

"What?" he breathed—but it made Naruto grimace and try to pull away—

"I'm an idiot?" Naruto tried again, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere but here—

"No," Sasuke took a step forward, "no—what—say it again. What did you say?"

It wasn't possible. It wasn't _possible_. Naruto had—

"I'm in love with you…? I am. I'm not—I wouldn't joke about this."

Naruto shook his head, and Sasuke stared at him.

"No," Sasuke breathed, "you wouldn't."

Naruto ran his free hand through his wet hair. It reminded Sasuke that he was still holding Naruto's other one, and Naruto hadn't pulled away, which meant if Sasuke pulled him forwards—

Naruto's wet, naked chest pressed against his.

"Um," said Naruto, staring at Sasuke as if terrified to move—

"Say it again," Sasuke said, because he just needed—just one more time, to know he wasn't imagining—

"I'm in love with you."

"Okay," he breathed, and then his lips were on Naruto's. He felt the small noise the blonde made as they kissed—and then the _next_ noise, louder than before, as his hands wrapped around Sasuke's neck—Naruto's body was slick and wet and Sasuke thought he must still be dreaming, he must have been, because this was—this—

Naruto pulled away, panting.

"Sasuke—"

"You're an idiot," Sasuke said, voice half-strangled. He felt as if he'd been shaken to his very core, weak and useless and like he was floating—

"You—"

" _Me_. Yes, me, who has loved you for—" He cut himself off in a breath in, that familiar fear stopping him from speaking again.

But from the way Naruto's face lit up, as if he was the moon in this sea of stars, he'd heard enough.

"Idiot," he whispered again, and it crumbled into the dark.

"You love me?" Naruto said, eyes matching only his smile in brilliant, beautiful disbelief—

Sasuke swallowed.

Naruto's smile grew.

"Oh my god," he said, eyes searching Sasuke's, "you do."

Naruto put a hand over Sasuke's heart, as if stopping it from beating out of his chest—and then it moved up, sliding softly behind Sasuke's neck before it _pulled_ , and oh—oh, yes, alright—

The cold never stood a chance. Naruto was heated and passionate and Sasuke was halfway to ecstasy with the way he was being pulled in—curse the lake and the mud and the water, Sasuke would never be able to stay upright if Naruto kept—

"Let's go back." It was quick and rushed, whispered into Naruto's mouth—

"What?" Sasuke said, dazed from the way Naruto's hips pressed against his—

He felt Naruto's smile stretch against his.

"Back," he jerked his head towards the shore, and caught Sasuke's hand in his own. "C'mon."

As if Sasuke could do anything but follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but cute? I hope you liked it! I have to go to sleep now!
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> \- Kinomi


End file.
